Wishes and Broken Windows
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: "And I love it when you give me things, and you, you ought to give me wedding rings". Jane and Lisbon go for a walk after they close a case and make wishes. Based on "the Book of Love" by Peter Gabriel, inspired by a scene from "It's A Wonderful Life".


**Wishes and Broken Windows**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**  
><strong>By Brown Eyes Parker<strong>

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon go for a walk after they close a case, they pass a house and throw rocks through the windows while making wishes. Inspired by "the Book of Love" by Peter Gabriel, and a scene from "It's a Wonderful Life" with Jimmy Stewart and Donna Reed****.**

**.**

_The book of love is long and boring_

_No one can lift the – thing_

_It's full of charts and facts and figures_

_And instructions for dancing_

_But I love it when you read to me  
>and you can read me anything<em>

_The book of love is long and boring_

_And written very long ago_

_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes_

_And things we're all too young to know_

_But I, I love it when you give me things_

_And you, you ought to give me wedding rings_

**the Book of Love, Peter Gabriel_**

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Jane asked Lisbon as they closed up a case. "It's a beautiful night, and we're near the beach."

"Okay," Lisbon answered without even thinking twice about it. She smiled at him and began to walk down the gravel pathway.

He returned her smile and hurried after her, so that he could fall into step beside her. The beach was deserted, save for themselves and one other couple, who were slow dancing to a soft song, but they were so lost in each other that they were oblivious to Jane and Lisbon's presence.

They walked in silence, listening to the other couple's music and the waves crashing up against the shore. And then, Lisbon stopped in front of a yellow house with a white shutters and a picket fence.

"What is it?" Jane asked, stopping too.

"I want to live there one day," Lisbon answered. "I've wanted to live there for a really long time now."

"There?" Jane repeated. "In that old, abandoned _shack_?"

"I like it," she replied. "I think it's beautiful, and all old houses have character."

"Well, I wouldn't live there, not even if I were a ghost," Jane said as he bent down and picked up a rock.

"Jane, what _are _you doing!" Lisbon demanded.

"I'm going to throw a rock through the window and make a wish," he answered hurling the rock as hard as he could.

Lisbon cringed as rock met window and created a tremendous crash. "Patrick Jane, you are _SO _childish!"

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he plunged ahead and told her. "I wished that the CBI would catch Red John, and that when we do he'll suffer just the way my wife and daughter did. I wished that when he's dead, I'd be able to leave California behind and start over without all of these bad feelings hanging over me—"

Lisbon closed her eyes and bent down to pick up a rock.

"Oh. . . are you going to make a wish too?" Jane asked.

Lisbon nodded and wound her arm up like a baseball player, she threw the rock as hard as she could, and smiled when she heard the crash. "Come on. . . we better be getting back Jane. The rest of the team will be wondering where we got off to."

"What did you wish for Lisbon?" He asked, running to catch up with her.

Lisbon just smiled. "If I told you, it might not come true."

"I told you _my_ wish."

"That's different."

"Is your wish too embarrassing?" Jane asked.

"Just give it up, okay? I'm not going to tell you what I wished for," she replied. "It doesn't matter how many mind games you play on me, or how much you guess. My lips are sealed."

"Please. . . just give me a hint!" he begged. "Just one little hint."

She smiled at him. "This is really killing you, isn't it?"

"Just a little bit," Jane answered, turning his puppy dog eyes on her. "Please?"

Lisbon bit her bottom lip and sighed. Then she remembered the song that the couple from earlier had been listening to, It had been one of her favorites ever since she had seen it in a film with Richard Gere and Jennifer Lopez._._ She swallowed and softly sang. "_The book of love is long and boring, and written very long ago. It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes, and things we're all too young to know. But I, I love it when you give me things. And you, you ought to give me wedding rings_."

Jane didn't conceal his confusion. "_That's_ what you wished for?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Lisbon answered. "I guess you'll never know. Now come on, we better get going."

**.**

**One Year Later:**

"Can I look yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," he answered, keeping his hands over her eyes. "You're Catholic, you went to Sunday School. . . you must know that patience is a virtue."

"I do," she replied. "But I'm not very patient when a surprise from _you_ is involved."

"You'll like this surprise, I promise."

"That's what you said when you invited Walter to the wedding, and he told everybody about our one-night stand in his toast," she retorted.

He laughed. "That was kind of bad, I'll admit to that."

"_Kind of_ bad? It was really bad—"

"You'll like this surprise," he repeated. "Have a little faith."

"Okay, okay. Can I look now?"

"Just a minute. . . alright, you can look _now_!" He stopped walking and removed his hands from her eyes.

Her mouth dropped open. "Patrick. . ."

Jane smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" She repeated. "I love it! I can't believe you did this for me."

"I remember you said that you wanted to live here. . . so, I bought it for you and had Cho, Will, Rigsby, and Minelli help me fix it up. I wanted to have it ready before we got married, it was going to be my wedding gift to you. But renovations took longer than I expected."

She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "This is what I wished for last year. I wished that you would never go away, even after Red John was caught. I wished that if you did go away, you would bring me with you. I wished for this house, and that I would share it with you. I wished that you would love me—"

Jane pressed his lips gently to Lisbon's, cutting off her flow of conversation. When he pulled away, he took a deep breath and tried to steady the heavy thumping of his heart. He tried to think of something to say, and then remembered what Lisbon had said to him thirteen months ago. "_The book of love is long and boring, and written very long ago. It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes, and things we're all too young to know. But I, I love it when you give me things_."

She smiled, a smile that reached all the way to her eyes, and then she kissed him again.

When their second kiss was finished, he bent down and picked up a rock, he tossed it from hand. "Do you want to make a wish?"

"No!" She replied, lunging at him to grab the rock. "I have everything that I could ever want."

He laughed and wrapped her up in arms, bestowing another kiss on her lips. "Me too."

**_The End_**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**I was up late reading Wikipedia summaries for Simon Baker movies when I read about his movie, "Book of Love". I haven't seen "Book of Love" but I was reading quotes from the movie on IMD, and Frances 'O Conner quoted the song "the Book of Love" to him. I got this mental picture of Lisbon quoting the song to him. And then, I remembered a story I wrote over a year ago, and I knew I could make it fit this idea perfectly. (Yes, the story was inspired by "It's a Wonderful Life". It was written around December 12th, 2009.)**

**Holly, June 11, 2011_**


End file.
